Trip to Lake Mead
by anniehiltner
Summary: It's Greg's birthday and he takes the crew on a camping trip to Lake Mead. It's not Gregcentric. GSR! Raiting T for next Chapters. This is my second fic... my first one sucked but this one is promising.
1. prologue

I do not own CSI... Pity...

* * *

"Sara!!!" Greg ran down the hall to meet the CSI "Where have you been? I was looking for you."

"Now you found me." She said smiling "Can we walk? There's somewhere I gotta be…"

"Ok" They kept walking "Y'see… my birthday is coming up"

"Yeeeah…" Sara said as she read some files

"I'm inviting you to my 'party'"

"I see… when and where?"

"About that… it's a camping trip… the weekend" Sara stopped dead at her tracks.

"Camping?"

"Yeah! At Lake Mead! We could have a luau!"

"Riiiiight…" Greg didn't like her reaction and cut her off

"owww… come on, Sar! Even _Grissom_ is coming!" Sara's expression changed.

"In 'Grissom' you mean Gil Grissom, the bugman?"

"Duh… now, don't be mean… The entire crew will be there!"

"Whatever…Going with the flow, right?"

"That's my girl!" Greg cheered and walked away "See ya!"

'This is gonna be interesting' She thought as she continued her errand.

* * *

-FRIDAY-

"Guys!" Greg walked into the break room and could see the entire crew there. "As you must know, today is Friday."

"Don't say so!" Someone said.

"Very funny!" The lab tech cleared his throat "If today is Friday… tomorrow is our little trip. I'll get my cousin's minivan so we can go together. We'll leave at the end of the shift, ok?"

"Right"

"ok"

"whatever"

"cheer up, Griss! It'll be fun!" Catherine patted him on the shoulder. He gave her a wry smile.

'I don't know about fun… but it can be interesting…' He thought as he watched a certain brunette sitting on the couch drinking her coffee.

TBC

A/N: R&R, please! Next chapter will be better and longer!


	2. Can't tell him

Still don't own them...

I know I said that this chapter would be longer and real GSR but I'm too sleepy right now so don't hate me... I'll post the rest of it very very very soon. R&R please!

* * *

That night the city was calm, very unlike Vegas, and the crime lab was very serene. 

"Okay, guys. It's a slow night. DB at the Tangiers… Who wants it?" Grissom asked entering the break room

"Can I go solo?" asked a very eager Greg. "As a birthday present!!! Please???"

"As a birthday present" said the supervisor in a very soft voice "how about taking our beloved Sara with you?" At the mention of her name the brunette raised her head.

"That will do!" stated a happily resigned Greg. "Come on, Sar! You're my birthday present!!!" A cheerful Greg dragged a very confused Sara out of the room leaving no time for protests or questions.

'_Shit!!!_' Grissom thought, scolding himself '_why the hell did I say Sara instead of Catherine or Nick? Damn!_' He was just _a little _jealous of the younger CSI.

* * *

"What was that about me being you birthday present?" The woman wasn't happy. _What am I? A fucking book he can give to whoever he wants???_

"Grissom just gave me my present!" he grinned. _This is a hell of a present… Grissom is my new best friend…_

"Oh yeah?" Sara crossed her arms over her chest. Not a good sign for Greg. "You're not serious about this, are you?"

"Just kidding, sweetie!"

"Call me sweetie again and I'll show you who's kidding…" she stared at the road "where are we going anyway?"

"Tangiers. DB."

"Whatever…"

* * *

"Sorry guys! Apparently it was a joke…" Detective Brass pointed to a bunch of teenagers "Those boys over there had the brilliant idea to throw a dummy from the roof to scare the guests… the concierge thought it was a suicidal and called the cops" 

"Are you serious?" _I'm not in the mood for this shit…maaan. _Sara Sidle was known for been edgy.

"See for yourself" the officer stepped aside giving The CSIs access to the 'body'.

It was a plain and very lifeless dummy. That was it. Sara gave the dummy a kick, a very hard one. Brass and Greg watched her in awe. "Damn!" Brass sighed.

Greg tuned to the detective with a funny look "yeah… and I'm the one who's taking her back"

"Good luck with that" The younger CSI just sighed.

* * *

"What's up, Sar? 

"I don't like jokes Greg, specially this ones." She said through her teeth

"Look on the bright side! Camping trip waiting for us!"

"Yeah yeah…

"You don't sound excited"

"Greggo… I am, really… It's just I'm not very fond of sleeping outdoors, y'know?"

"We won't be outdoors. We'll be inside tents!" _I'm a damn liar… well, I can't tell him I can't wait to be in the middle of nowhere with a certain entomologist. Yeah… I can't._

"That changes everything!!" Sara laughed for the first time since getting in the car

"Now we're talking!"

TBC (of course)


	3. Minivan

Nop... not yet.. they still belong to CBS and other people... very sad...

* * *

Their ride was parked outside the crime lab. After the shift ended everyone got their bags and started to load the minivan. The vehicle was bright red with the name of some rock band written all over it. Somehow it didn't surprise Grissom, after all it was Greg's family.

"Cath!" cried the birthday boy while trying without success to stuff her bag in the minivan "It's only a weekend! You didn't have to bring your whole wardrobe!"

"Are you kidding me? I only brought the extremely necessary for a camping trip!" She laughed.

"So tell me… If _you're_ taking the extremely necessary why _my_ bag is just a backpack and yours is as big a freaky fridge?!"

"Very simple… I'm a woman." She grinned and helped the poor Greg on his task.

"Alright…" mission accomplished- bag inside the van "Who's driving?"

_Silence_

"I guess I can do it" Warrick grabbed the keys Greg just threw him "but I want someone with me in the front seat 'cause I ain't no chauffeur. Any volunteers?"

"I'll go!" cried Catherine, blushing almost immediately causing Sara to grin._ They can't be more obvious…

* * *

_

The seats in the minivan were organized in a very fair way. Last seat, in the back of the vehicle was Grissom. As he wasn't much of a talker he wouldn't mess up the communication between the other passengers. Then, there was Nick, Greg and Sara beside them.

They were talking about music. Greg would say that Rock was the best; Nick would say it was Country and Sara would just laugh at their arguments.

"ow man! Country music just sucks! When I listen to that thing I can picture myself in a cowboy outfit, riding a horse through the desert!" That statement made Sara laugh so hard that brought tears to her eyes.

"That's the point man! Freedom!"

But Gil wasn't interested in that stupid discussion. But he couldn't help being charmed by that laughter… So clear, so bright. He loved the ring to her laughter. And with that he drove his attention back to the road. The lights and trees went by so fast that he couldn't quite distinguish them. He wasn't listening anymore. He was unaware of his surroundings.

"Maan…" Nick's voice was just above a whisper "I think Griss just fell asleep"

"Does anyone have shaving cream or tooth paste??" Greg asked in a very excited soft voice. "Let's mess up with his hair!"

"That's very mature, Greg…" This was Sara, scolding the boys with a low tone not to wake up the sleeping beauty. "Leave him alone…"

"C'mon, Sar! I won't let you make me lose this chance…" Greg mumbled while going through his backpack. He raised his head while shaking a can of shaving cream.

"Try me." The CSI crossed her arms over her chest on a challenging gesture.

"Kids!" It was Catherine calling from the front seat "What's the matter?"

"It's Sara being a party killer!" Greg pouted "She won't let me spread shaving cream across our very own sleepy supervisor!"

"Gil is sleeping???" They couldn't see her expression but her voice was a mixture of shock and amusement.

"Yeah! The poor man is finally resting and these two babies wanna mess with him…"

Catherine didn't have to answer, her laughter was enough.

"Nick! Cover my back! I'm going in!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not" Sara raised her arms "Greg! Put the cream down! Don't… You… Dare! NO!"

Too late. Greg rubbed the cream over Sara's face and hair.

"Too bad for you, Sidle! Never get on Greggo's way"

Nick was totally startled. "Oh boy… You're so dead, Sanders…"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

"Sara, baby… it was a joke!"

"I've already told you! I DON'T LIKE JOKES!" With that Sara jumped on Greg but he lowered his head and she flew over his seat.

* * *

Gil Grissom was having a dream. Probably about a very beautiful CSI he worked with, but something pulled him out of his Riviera. Very loud noises. Someone was yelling about killing rats or something. He opened his eyes in time to see a flying Sara Sidle, covered in some kind of white foam, landing on him.

"OUTCH"

"Oh fuck!" Nick and Greg returned to their seats as fast as they could.

Grissom was laying there with Sara on top of him. They were motionless. Their faces were inches apart. She was lost in the blue of his eyes and he was trying to find himself in the deep brown of hers.

"Griss… I'm… "

"Sara…"

"What's going on back there?" Catherine's voice sounded incredibly amused

"an accident…" Sara answered but in a whisper

"Guys! What happened?" She insisted

"An accident!" Sara stood up cleaning her face.

"Riiight… you ok?"

"Yeah" The blond just nodded and turned back to Warrick who was driving very quietly.

"an accident… and I'm a housewife…" She whispered and the driver chuckled.

* * *

Sara apologized and without more words she returned to her seat punching Greg on the way. Grissom sat up straight still a little shocked. When he was so close to her he felt his face getting warm and had to hold back the thought of kissing her. Her sweet perfume was intoxicating.

Sara was quiet the rest of the way to the camping field. She was shaking. The thought of being so close to him made her entire body shiver.

They arrived at Lake Mead by noon. The boys went to settle their camp, Sara went to look for firewood and Catherine got to prepare something to eat.

They were all getting ready for the 'luau'.

TBC

A/N: I must say… I liked this chapter! R&R! Next Chapter – During the luau!


	4. During the luau

I don't own them... /tears/ It's sad - so sad - it's a sad sad situation:(

* * *

"Firewood... Ok..." Sara wandered around the so called forest. "What's the difference between firewood and regular wood? I guess none and if I don't know, Catherine won't know either."

The CSI was walking with no particular destination and occasionally she would grab a stick or two. She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't realize she was been followed.

Grissom was very grateful Catherine sent him to look for Sara instead of Greg. He was supposed to bring her back but she was so distracted that he couldn't approach he just watched and she would start humming from time to time.

The sun was finally setting when she decided to go back to the campsite. Turning around she faced Gil Grissom himself right behind her. He must have been distracted because when she screamed he gasped.

"GEEZ, Grissom! You almost killed me!!"

"Sorry… I didn't mean to." Sara's expression changes immediately when he lowered his head like a 5 year old who has been scolded by his mother.

"That's ok. Just help me with this 'firewood'" when she screamed she dropped all the sticks she had collected "Why are you here anyway?"

"Cath sent me." He squatted next to her "She said you're late"

Sara snorted "As if! She didn't establish a deadline sooo I'm not late."

Both laughed. Oh… He loved her laughter.

They stood up and started to walk (very slowly) and in an awkward silence. Sara was mentally kicking herself for staying quiet.

"Griss…"

"Yes?"

"About what happened in the minivan today… I'm so sorry! It was just…"

"It's ok, honey. It's not every day it's raining beautiful girls." He gave a shy smile. She blushed wildly.

"Thanks" Her voice just above a whisper. He smiled again.

* * *

"Cat…"

"Don't call me 'Cat'"

"Cath…"

"Yes?"

"Where's Sara?"

"With Grissom."

"And where's Grissom?"

"How am I supposed to know? Somewhere!"

The young CSI pouted. "Dudeee…"

* * *

"Nick! I'm telling you, man! This thing here goes there not here!"

"War! It goes here! Look at the manual! This goes here and _this _goes there!"

"Nicky, pal… You're holding the damn manual upside down!

"Crap! My bad…"

"Yeah!_ Your_ bad! Now let me have it!"

* * *

It was getting dark and Sara was getting worried.

"Griss?" Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Positive"

"How? The stars? The trees?"

"Nop…" He chuckled.

"Then how?"

"Can't you hear Greg singing?"

Now that he said it she could her it and it was obvious that the boy couldn't sing very well. She laughed a little and minutes later they arrived at the campsite.

"It was about time!" Catherine joked "Where's the firewood?"

"It's here, mom."

"Call me 'mom' again, Sidle, and fell my wrath!" Sara giggled.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky. The fire was almost gone and Greg was already tipsy.

"Yo people!" Called a very dizzy Greg "Let's play truth or dare!?!"

"Nop!"

"Said the party killer!" With that the younger CSI sat down and fell asleep. After a few seconds of silence the crew realizes how drunk the poor boy was.

The CSI minus Greg talked for another hour until Nick stood up.

"I've got an idea! Just a sec." A couple of minutes later he came back with a guitar.

"Nicky… I didn't know you had a guitar" Cath laughed.

"Well… now we can start the luau."

"True"

As Nick played the crew sang along. From time to time someone would suggest a song and they would sing it. They ended another one but Grissom was a little quiet.

"Nick, can I play something?"

"You can play the guitar?" Sara was charmed

"My dad taught me when I was little. He always liked it."

Everyone stared at him as he ran his fingers through the strings easily. No one seemed to know the lyrics to that song. He explained it was an old song, one of his favorites. He sang with a very soft voice. They didn't know he could sing either.

_Baby, I'm-a want you  
Baby, I'm-a need you  
You're the only one I care enough to hurt about  
Maybe I'm-a crazy  
But I just can't live without..._

_Your lovin and affection  
Givin me direction  
Like a guiding light to help me through a darkest hour  
Lately I'm a-prayin  
That you'll always be a-stayin beside me_

_Used to be my life was just emotions passing by  
Feeling all the while and never really knowing why..._

_Lately I'm a-prayin  
That you'll always be a-stayin beside me._

_Used to be my life was just emotions passing by  
Then you came along and made me laugh  
And made me cry...  
You taught me why..._

_Baby, I'm-a want you  
Baby, I'm-a need you  
Oh, it took so long to find you, baby  
Baby, I'm-a want you  
Baby, I'm-a need you_

No one found words to describe what they just saw. Gil Grissom singing a love song with emotion. Catherine was the first one to break the silence.

"It's beautiful, Gil…"

"It's no big deal, Catherine" He didn't raise his head "I don't how about you, guys, but I'm very tired. Good night." With that he was inside his tent leaving the entire crew _minus Greg _to collect their jaws from the ground.

It was really late when the CSI went to sleep but Sara couldn't.

"Good night, girl" Cath was the last one to go.

Sara lay down on the ground to watch the stars. They made all the problems seem small and simple.

"I don't get him… I _really_ don't…" She sighed.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Did you like this chapter???? Let me know! R&R please! The music Grissom played is 'Baby I'm-a want you' by BREAD. Listen to it if you can. Very nice. 


	5. The Lake

A/N: I know I said I would update soon... but I ran out of ideias. I guess the characters(that I don't own) decided to take over the story. R&R, please.

* * *

Sara couldn't sleep. Thousands of things were running inside her head. She was a beautiful woman, he himself said so! Was she annoying? Dumb? NO! She wasn't dumb, that was for sure. _Maan... I need a drink._

Out of the tent she shared with Catherine, Sara couldn't see much. The fire was long gone but the drink container was visible through the light fog. She just sat there pondering whether or not go swimming. It was dangerous, of course but there was something about the water that seemed to calm her down. Whenever she came home from a tough night at work – a shower. Always. And they weren't far from the lake. She quickly changed into her bikini and quietly left the campsite.

* * *

Gil couldn't sleep either. Something was bothering him. He was lost in thoughts when a noise outside snapped him up to reality. There was someone or something in their camp. He slowly unzipped the tent's 'door' and prepared himself to face a bear or a wolf but there were none. He got put of his tent and looked around – nothing.

_Wait a minute! What's that – Sara??_ He thought. _Where the hell is she going?_

He could've easily called her and asked where she was going. But NO! He was Gil Grissom! He had to sort it out by himself. She walked peacefully, minding her own business (something Grissom seemed to be unable to do).

They've reached the lake when she turned around forcing the entomologist to jump behind a tree not to be discovered. She put down her towel and undressed.

He couldn't have dreamed better. Her white bikini seemed to shine in the moonlight. He was lost. Her tall figure, slender waist, her brown hair and her long legs... Everything about her was gorgeous.

"Y'know, Gil... She's a hottie."

"Catherine!?" He cried in a hoarse whisper "What the hell are you doing here??"

"Why! You're the one spying on her."

"And you're spying on me?"

"Just doing me civic duty... As far as I know the strange man in the woods could be a rapist."

He gave her a dirty look.

"Alright alright! I'm going! But just for the record I think you should go for it."

Another dirty look.

The blonde woman grinned at him and sneezed. A very loud and fake sneeze. "Good luck, peeping Tom." She whispered and left between giggles.

"Who's there?!" A loud voice came from the lake.

_Fuck! Maybe she won't see me if I just –_

"Hey you!!"

Grissom left his hiding place. When she saw him she was couldn't move. "You?". For a moment they stood there... motionless. Sara reached for her towel.

"Grissom? What are you doing here?" Her face was showing confusion and anger.

"I was..."

"Cut the crap!"

"Right! I saw you leaving and got curious."

"That's why you were hidden?" The anger seemed to grow.

"I was afraid you might get angry if you caught me staring. I'm sorry I was spying on you."

Her expression didn't change. He was getting worried.

"Why Sara... Are you upset?"

"Upset? Upset?? I'm pist off! Wanna know why?"

"Because I invaded your privacy?"

"My privacy? C'mon Grissom! You're smarter than that!"

"Sara, I..."

"Yeah! You don't know what to do about 'this', right?"

"If it's about the song..."

"It's not about the song Grissom! It's about everything!" She could feel the tears coming but she wouldn't cry. "Every time is the same crap! You make me believe something and then say that's hard for you! Fuck! Could you think about me once in your life... Think about what you do to me?"

He came closer and reached out for her hands.

"Stay away from me! Every time it's the same... You think that taking my hand in yours is gonna fix everything! News flash for you – It won't!"

"Sara I had no idea..."

"Don't try to play dumb... You IQ is too high for that..."

"What if I told you that it's my way of being close to you?"

"I'd tell you that your way sucks!"

"Honey... you must try to understand that I've got a lot of things to think about right now..."

Sara wasn't looking at him. She knew that if she did she would certainly cry. He was an idiot! Why did she love him so much? He could make her cry so easily... but he could also save her day. Something about his smile... the sound of her name coming from his lips... She had to do something.

She finally looked at him; her expression was serious, focused. She lowered her head and laughed. Sara had already made up her mind. She walked straight to Grissom and kissed him.

It wasn't a hard kiss; it wasn't soft either. Her hands ran through his hair tenderly.

He was caught off guard. Her lips were sweeter that he had imagined. Her skin was soft and her damp hair felt good. When he reached for her waist she broke apart.

"Think about this!" With that she left him standing there, alone.

He looked around; she was gone.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Sorry... I'll try to update sooner this time, but I'm really lost... Review, please... maybe some reviews will help me get new ideas... who knows? Let's try????


	6. Outburst

Sooo sorry for the delay... I ran out of ideas... here's chapter 6! enjoy!

* * *

Sara was mad; actually, mad was an understatement. She was furious! How was that even possible? A man so bright, but so God damn stupid at the same time? She wouldn't take it anymore! Enough of that crap.

While Sara rushed to the camp Grissom was recovering from that unpredictable action. Did she just kiss him? It couldn't be real... _that felt VERY real..._ Her lips were as sweet as he remembered.

"Sara! Honey!"

"Don't you 'honey' me!" She spat turning around fast. "I've had enough!"

"Sara, please..."

"What the hell do you want?" She crossed her arms impatiently.

"I want you to listen!" He finally stopped walking, right in front of her.

"I DON'T WANNA LISTEN!" Sara covered her ears. She felt the tear threatening to fall. "not anymore..."

"Stop acting like a child!" She _had _to listen.

Her arms slid to her sides. "Don't you think I've already heard enough?" Sara held back the tears, she _wouldn't_ cry. "Not only today or the last few weeks but also these damn years we've worked together. Or back at San Francisco." She bit her lower lip, looking away. He couldn't stare at him. "All the things that you said... now it's like it never happened."

"I never said..." She wouldn't let him finish a sentence.

"Yeah, that's right..." She laughed bitterly. "You never said you loved me. Silly of me... I just assumed that. With all the hugs, the kisses, the poems... the nights... I was reading too much into it, as always! I'm done listening..."

"Sara, honey, it's not you..." He knew what he had to say, but the worlds just wouldn't come out right.

"Of course it's not me! How could it possibly be about me? It's about you! 'Cause_ you_ don't know what to do about 'this', right? _You_ couldn't risk your career, _you_ couldn't tell me what you felt but you told a suspect everything... You couldn't express yourself and made me fell _I_ was the problem! Always about you!"

"Look... I know I hurt you and I know that you're upset..." She cut him off

"Stop victimizing me!!! I hate it! Yes, you hurt me but I'm not upset... I'm pist! Not because I'm sad or heartbroken! I'm pist because you're an idiot! An asshole! Unfortunately you're the asshole I fell in love with... but as time goes by _my_ Gil is fading and this unknown character is taking over."

"Please, Sar... listen to me" He couldn't stand that. He knew about all of that, he just couldn't control.

"I won't listen to you!"

"For Haven's sake, Sara! Will you just shut up??" She froze. The only time she saw him really angry was that Culpepper fellow wanted to but her as a bait for the strip strangler. But this time was even worse. "You might think I do it on purpose, right? You must think it's very simple. Well, it's NOT! God damn it! If you think it was hard for you not being corresponded... it was even harder to not correspond."

Suddenly the wind seemed to cool. She was cold. She embraced herself. The tears were now running free.

"Honey... I can't tell you how unforgettable it was when we met, and the weeks that followed. When I came back to Vegas I dreamed about the smell of your hair, the tenderness of your kisses... I missed all that for so long. I still do."

"I... I..." She was unable to speak and he was unable to stop talking.

"When I invited you after Holly's death I didn't think it would be so hard to work side by side with you... to love you."

She swallowed hard. He said it. He came closer and wrapped his arms around her. She held him for dear life. Sara was thinking about thousands of things at the same time. She didn't want to let go of him but she was very angry with him for everything else. She wasn't going to let it go at that.

"You can't do this to me!" She pushed him lightly "What makes me mad is that you know that I can't fight you!" He smiled at that statement. She hit him on the shoulder, this one wasn't light, and he was taken off guard. "Stop smiling!" She hit him several times, nothing big, frustration talking. Sara was going to hit him again but he grabbed her wrists.

"Please, stop it." He wasn't smiling anymore. She tried to get away from his grasp, but was stronger. "Honey... don't..."

She breathed deeply, shutting her eyes, calming down. He let go of her wrist and cupped her cheek. She opened her eyes in shock. He just came closer and touched her lips with his gently. She was motion less. He did it again, this time kissed back. It was a very sweet, very tender but passionate kiss.

They went back to the lake and sat on the sand to watch the stars. Grissom used his arm as a pillow and Sara used his chest. That sky made everything look smaller... their problems, their fights... everything. They would have to talk about 'that', eventually, but at that moment none of them cared.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think! Review, please!


End file.
